1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having power consumption adjusting feature such as a server, or a switch in a network.
2. Description of Related Art
To obtain a stable and reliable communication, multiple power supply units (PSUs) are used to provide power to an electronic device such as a server, or a switch in a network. Therefore, when some of PSU(s) cannot work normally, the remaining PSU(s) can provide power to the electronic device to maintain the communication of the network.
However, the remaining PSU(s) cannot satisfy the power consumption of the electronic device for a long time in this case, the electronic device may be damaged or abnormally power off.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.